Secret Cullen
by Bubble-Gum-Superfreak
Summary: Every 1000 years two vampires are born not created with the cullens in the middle of it who knows what well happen.
1. Carlile's Realization

**Secret Cullen.......**

**Carlile's POV(2022 aka post breaking Dawn)**

**I was in the hospital in Coloma, had only been for a few believed we would be here for a while.**

**""I turned around to see one of the nurses there.**

**"Yes?"I asked handed me a clip board.**

**"You have a patient."I didn't have time to ask who or what was wrong with the patient.**

**I read the chart it said it was to make sure a baby born ?**

**There were PLENTY of doctors that specialized in this sort of ,I walked to the room where I was expecting there to be alot of **

**crying from ALOT of babies,but again I was surprised there was only the one child I was supposed to make sure was child was **

**female the name on her bracelet said "Jessica Taylor" on didn't have a heart she was rolling around,and giggling as though**

**she knew what I was thinking, and enjoying every minute of because I wanted to be sure I had edward come......**

Edward POV

Carlile told me via mind that he need me down there,So I ran down there at minimal speed.

_Funny!Funny__!_

Huh? that's not normal...

_Checking 1.2.3. Peter paul and mary!....*giggles*_

_Hello? _I said mentally thinking it was some new vampire Carlile changed.

_Hi ya!_

_What's your name?_

_So far all I've heard is"mark if it's a boy and jessica if it's a girl" and im smart so im guessing Jessica._

I rolled my eyes at the last part...wait boy or girl...Is she a BABY?

_where are you?_ I asked.

_I don't 's some weird smells nummy! but its not on this guy._

_What does the guy look like..._ I was almost afraid to ask...

_He has eyes like MINE!Almost they both change color..._

_Carlile..._ I said mostly to myself.

_Your daddy?_

_my father_

_so daddy?_

_FATHER_

_daddy!_

I groaned.

_Hey whats your name?_

_Edward_

_Well edward can you ask your daddy to get me some of the nummy stuff?_

_No!!_

_Meanie!_

Then I couldn't hear her at all...

Carlile came around the cornor.

_where are we going?_ i asked

_away......_


	2. Jessica's Life

**Secret Cullen.......**

Jessica's POV

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm not sure but I think everyone is staring at eyes for some reason are red I don't know why though. My mom says it because of the lighting.I don't think so!

"Jessy!!!" I heared Candi yell towards me,it's not her real name though."Did you hear the news?"

"Huh?"I asked her.

"We are having new students."

_It's not like even they would hang out with her..._

My head snapped around to see Amanda,the head cheerleader...I should explain according to Candi and my other friend Nina,I'm a pshycic I can talk in my head,read minds,and serch memories.I also can read somthing in a book and see how or what REALLY happened.(History gets really annoying)

Amanda glared at me,I in turn messed with her mind,making her scream"WHY DOSEN'T HE LOVE ME!?!?!?!" and run away with her 3 wanna bees running after her ,so far,the day was normal...

* * *

Edward's POV

It's been thriteen years seens we say that vampire girl.i kind of miss her she felt like family for some strang reason even though I only talked to her for about 2 are in forks she still hasn't moved out of i decided to try talking to her...well she talked first.

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Comin out your mouth with your Blah Blah Blah..._

_Random much? _I asked her sarcasticly.

_HEY!!Are you pshycic Too?!?_

_HUH?_

_ the fake thing the real else can you talk to me?_

So that's how she explained it I see _Yeah_

_Whats your name,Wait give me a sec...it's Edward right._

_Yeah how did you..?_

_I can also serch someones memory...Are there more pshycics with you?_

I thought for a moment_ Yes...my sister Alice can see the future._

_I'd do ANYTHING for that power I can only see the past,how the heck dose that help ANYTHING!!!!_

"Edward"Alice screamed my name."LET ME TALK TO HER!!!!"

"How'd you...Future"I said nodding my head at my own stupidness _Emmets rubbing off on me_

_Your brother?_

_HI!!!!!!!!_

_Um....Alice,Edward's sister adopted by Carlile and Esme Cullen_

_How'd you?A power..._

_Yep!!!_

_Are you a vam-_

_Pshycic_ I interupted

_Yes,Uh-oh math...*groan*AHHHHH!!!That hurt!_

_What?_

_I fell walking up the stairs!!!!_

Alice decided to talk/think now_ Mabye she's related to Bella!_

_Bella,Edward's wife,mother of Rennesme Cullen_

I rolled my eyes _Please stop_

_I can't imagine history for me_

I shuddered

_Hey can we come to your house tonight_ Dang it Alice!

_sure,bye_

"Alice!"I screeched"Why would you do that?"

"A pshycic never revels her vision"


End file.
